


Knight in Shining Armor

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Plus Levy being a perfect knight in shining armor, WELCOME TO BROTP HELL EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women are tricky and Gajeel is rightfully terrified of all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silv3rbloodalch3mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/gifts).



> Penny wars are a type of fundraiser where multiple groups are in competition with each other and people donate to get points. Points are the same as monetary value (pennies=1 point, nickels=five points, etc.) but only pennies are positive points so people either help their group or sabotage others with their donations. The group with the most points at the end of the fundraiser wins and gets bragging rights.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

"Hey Levy?"

Levy looks up from where she's rooting around in her backpack to blink up at Gajeel. She cocks her head to the side. "I thought you were going to go do your math homework."

Gajeel smirks at her. "That eager to be rid of me already?" he asks, his smirk growing as Levy waves her hands, flustered. Gajeel laughs before waving away her half formed apology. "I'm just teasing. No, I was just gonna ask if you didn't mind me coming up with you. I need to get some math notes from Mira."

"Oh." Levy's lips quirk and she nods before going back to digging around in her backpack. "Sure, once I find my keys."

Gajeel raises his eyebrow and reaches over to tug on the chain around her neck. "You mean these?"

Levy looks down, her eyes wide. Her cheeks darken slightly before she bats his hand away and whirls on her heel. "Shut up," she mutters as she unlocks the door to her dorms.

Gajeel laughs and follows her inside. Levy darts up the stairs and then it's Gajeel's turn to grumble as he has to take three steps at a time to keep up. Levy must have caught some of his curses by the time they reach the third floor because she grins at him before darting down the hall. Gajeel starts heading to Mira's dorm room, pausing briefly as Levy unlocks her door.

Gajeel eyes the small whiteboard hanging by her door with a grin. "I see you still have my artwork up," he says, eyeing the Lion King drawing he had done two weeks ago.

Levy shrugs. "I love the movie and the drawing's good. Mira's irritated with it though."

Gajeel frowns. "Really? Weird. She usually steals my old notes for the doodles in them."

Levy laughs. "No, she loves the drawing. She's just mad because there isn't any room to write notes on it right now." Levy nods to the door across the hallway.

"Notes for what?" Gajeel asks as he briefly looks over his shoulder. He starts to turn back around before he whips his head back around, horror churning in his gut. The whiteboard across the hall has several quotes in neat handwriting plastered on it but, Gajeel can only stare at the crammed note in red on the bottom. Or, more specifically, the two underlined words that were making his head swirl.

_Penny wars_.

"Oh  _fuck_."

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel doesn't register Levy's question as he slumps against her doorway. He can feel the blood draining from his face because it  _can't_  be that time of the year again.

Levy huffs and shoves his shoulder. "Gajeel, what's the problem?"

Gajeel whirls around and grabs her shoulders. Levy squeaks and Gajeel subconsciously loosens his grip as he leans forward. "Please,  _please_  tell me that's an old note."

Levy's freckles fade slightly as her cheeks darken and she tries leaning away slightly from Gajeel. "What, the penny wars?"

Gajeel nods frantically. "They're over right?"

"Er, no. They started Monday."

Gajeel straightens, not even noticing Levy knocking his hands from her shoulders. He drags his hands through his hair, trying to choke down the panic climbing up his throat. " _Shit_. I don't really need those notes, right?" he mutters.

Levy tugs on his bicep. "For fucks sake, what's the problem?"

Gajeel turns and stares at her in shock. "Hasn't Mira turned into  _the demon_  already?"

Levy opens her mouth to reply but, a sweet, sugary, voice to his right cuts her off.

"Oh, Gajeel~"

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck._

A coin jar abruptly appears under his nose and Gajeel steps back to avoid the thick glass rim whacking him. His back hits a door and he can barely hold in a whimper as Mira lowers her coin jar so that she can step closer. Gajeel nearly escapes but Mira slams a hand on the wall and turns just enough so that he's well and truly trapped.

"Ga- _jeel_."

Gajeel shrinks.

Mira smiles sweetly, simply adding to the frantic energy rolling off her in waves. "You're donating to my jar, right?"

Gajeel gulps and tries pushing her away. "No,  _leave me alone_. You  _promised_  you wouldn't do this to me!"

Mira rolls her eyes and moves even closer. "No I didn't. But, as my  _dear_  and  _beloved_  best friend, you will help me win." Her eyes harden. " _Right_?"

Gajeel tries to duck under her arm but Mira catches his chest and pushes him back. Gajeel tries looking over her shoulder in hopes of Levy helping him but, the bluenette is leaning against her doorway, bent over in silent hysterics.

Traitor.

" _Gajeel_."

Gajeel pushes against Mira's hand slightly. It doesn't move. "Get off me woman! Lily's my best friend, not you."

Mira brightens and Gajeel can't help the shiver that runs down his spine. That is  _not_  what should have happened. "Oh good, then you'll get him to help out too, right?"

Gajeel looks up at the ratty ceiling and silently begs for divine intervention. "Look, I just wanted those math notes you promised me."

Mira's grip relaxes slightly and Gajeel's head snaps down as a small flicker of hope burns in his chest. Mira smiles with crinkled eyes and a peaceful aura, and Gajeel thanks whatever higher being is up in the cosmos that she's calmed down.

Mira laughs. "Of course I'll give you those notes, silly." She opens her eyes and Gajeel's hope abruptly dies in his chest from the gleam them. "Just give me five bucks worth of pennies."

"Goddammit woman!"

Mira squints. "I can negotiate. How about you just give me whatever change you have in your pockets?"

Gajeel growls and tries to shove her hand away again. "No! I only have a twenty!"

Gajeel freezes as Mira perks up, his gut like lead. " _Perfect_." Mira finally releases him and holds her hand out. "We have a deal."

" _I'm not giving you twenty dollars!_ "

"Really, Mira? Resorting to harassing strangers already?"

Gajeel glares over Mira's head at Erza, who's smirking a little ways down the hall. Simon was standing behind her and he gave him a sympathetic smile, which Gajeel ignored in favor of glaring at Erza. "Oi Scarlet, I had three classes with you last quarter."

Erza tosses her hair over her shoulder. "It still doesn't change the situation."

Mira snorts and turns to face Erza (and still manages to keep him trapped somehow). "Oh please, you made Simon donate all those pennies the first day, you hypocrite."

"I did not!" Erza sticks her nose up in the air. "Unlike you, I don't need to bribe my friends or boyfriend to win."

Simon snorts. "Correction, she tried to get me to donate and I told her that she wasn't getting a single coin out of me if she was always punching me in the face."

Mira laughs and leans against Gajeel, pushing him further against the doorway and cutting off any possible escape route. Erza whirls on her heel, her scarlet hair fanning out behind her like a cape. "That was one time! And it was an  _accident_! I said sorry!"

Simon grins and flicks her nose. "You still did it. And so long as my nose still throbs, you owe me."

Erza scowls. "Stop milking it. That was a glancing blow at best."

"It wounded me on a spiritual level," Simon says, his grin growing. "Don't worry, I'll drop it when the penny war's over. Besides, I'm broke."

"You're useless."

Simon pouts mockingly. "Oi, that's hurtful. See if I let you win our next Aikido spar."

Erza sputters indignantly. "What are you talking about? Aikido doesn't even  _have_ spars until the end of the quarter. And you don't let me win, I kick your ass!"

Mira laughs again. "Poor Erza, not even her boyfriend supports her."

"Oi!"

Gajeel ignores Erza's and Simon's protests, pushing Mira's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Mira, remember when you hit me that one time? It hurt me on a spiritual level."

Mira snorts. "You're a tough guy, get over it. You don't get to leave until I get my money."

" _Your_ money _?_ "

"Okay, okay," Levy chokes, waving her hands slightly. The older students quiet down and Levy rolls her shoulders. "Mira, I should have several pennies laying around, I'll stick them in your jar and I can spare a dollar for Erza's jar."

Mira's head snaps around and even Gajeel can see the grin stretching along her face. "Yes!"

"But, you have to let Gajeel go and give him those notes he wanted."

Mira shrugs and steps away from Gajeel. Gajeel wastes no time lunging out from behind her to go hide behind Levy. (Shut up, he is not being a coward, he's just smart. Besides, Levy makes a good shield.)

Erza huffs. "I thought you were my friend Levy. How could you help  _Mira_?"

Levy sticks her tongue out. "Floor pride. And as funny as this is, I think we should give Gajeel a moment to compose himself so he stops looking like a kicked puppy."

"Hey!"

Mira laughs and skips down the hallway, jauntily waving at Erza. Erza looks like she's about to start bickering again but Simon loops his arm around her shoulder and drags her away. Silence falls over the hallway and Gajeel can finally relax.

Levy giggles and rubs his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm guessing they were like this when you all were in the dorms together last year."

Memories of Erza storming down halls to bang on doors and Mira flirting/conning (that woman's flirting should be considered a weapon, it's fucking deadly) flashes through his head and Gajeel can't repress his shudder. "I'd be surprised if it didn't happen again this year, those two are ruthless when competing."

Levy's giggles turn into laughter. "I think I just got a firsthand view of it."

Gajeel looks at her with wide eyes. "That wasn't even half as bad as last year." Gajeel rolls his shoulders to shake off the chills. " _Never again_."

Levy snorts lightly. "You were pathetic out there. Just so you know."

Gajeel scowls at her. "It was scary!" Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Er, thanks."

Levy raises her eyebrow. "Thanks for what?"

Gajeel gestures with his hand. "For saving me from the she-demon."

Levy laughs and pats his arm. "No problem. I don't mind being your knight in shining armor."

"Gajeel…"

Gajeel freezes and looks over his shoulder to see Mira standing behind him, her eyes huge and watery.

Mira sniffs. "You think I'm a demon?"

Gajeel nearly chokes on his tongue. "No, uh, er, sorry. I didn't mean it! Well, not like that-no, um, please don't cry?"

Mira looks up at him. "That hurts Gajeel. How could you? I even printed off copies of my notes for you!"

"Uh…"

Mira steps closer, her eyes gleaming. "Really, that hurts on a spiritual level. You're so cruel. Now you owe me twenty bucks to make up for it."

" _Goddammit woman!_ "

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, my humor's weird. Shoutout to Silv for letting me bug her with this and dragging me further into the GajeelxMira brotp.


End file.
